Hybrid Theory
by Sozuki
Summary: [Shounenai] [MalikMarik] [WARNINGS: Blood, SelfMutilation, Death, Language] Malik, Ryou, and Yugi are forming a band. What happens when Marik tells the truth about what happened with Malik's Father? Marik and Malik are NOT on good terms.


Hybrid Theory - Papercut  
  
Author's Note: Hello! I was just listening to Linkin Park when I relized that most the songfics that are out there, are Ryou/Bakura! [With Linkin Park songs that is] So I figured that I'd make a little twist and make this one a Malik/Marik! Yay! The songs WILL go in order.  
  
Songficish type story.  
  
Lyrics at End.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Malik's POV  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
****  
  
I sighed, walking down the street. Putting my hands in my pockets, I started heading towards home.  
  
I turned around and started to head towards Ryou's house instead, with a feeling that I was being watched.  
  
Once I reached Ryou's house, I knocked on the door. No one answered. Thinking that maybe they didn't hear me, I knocked harder in hopes of getting off the deserted street.  
  
Still no one answered.  
  
So, I ran down the street and headed to the Game Shop, because SOMEONE is ALWAYS there.  
  
Breathing hard, I opened the door; the little bell above the door dinging.  
  
"H-hello?" I asked. Nothing but silence greeted my ears.  
  
I slowly walked into the game shop. The small shop was open, but there is nobody here.  
  
Running over to the door that led to the house part of the game shop, I slowly opened the door.  
  
I cringed, the smell of blood thick in the air.  
  
I paused.  
  
. . . . Blood. . .?  
  
Panicking, I looked around.  
  
I saw someone on the floor, lying in a puddle of blood . . . .  
  
Jou. . . .  
  
With the way his body was positioned, it seemed that he had been struggling to get away from something . . . . or someone.  
  
Feeling the need to throw up, I ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, only to fall to my knees in horror.  
  
Blood. . . .  
  
It's everywhere. . . .  
  
Bakura . . .  
  
Yami . . . .  
  
Yugi. . . .  
  
All dead in a puddle of their own blood.  
  
Putting a hand over my mouth, I ran up the stairs in hopes of making it to the bathroom in time.  
  
Throwing up, only one thought ran though my head. . . .  
  
How could someone DO this? It's not human! . . . .Blood. . . .Everywhere. . .  
  
Suddenly another thought.  
  
Where's Ryou?  
  
Where's Ryou?!  
  
I got up after emptying my stomach, and slowly walked out of the bathroom.  
  
I started opening doors to different rooms, looking.  
  
Where the FUCK is RYOU?!  
  
Running past Yugi's room, I heard a faint whimpering.  
  
Going back, I pressed my ear up to the door.  
  
. . . .Ryou. . .?  
  
I opened the door and gasped.  
  
Standing only a few feet away was Ryou. He stood there but didn't move, silent tears running down his face.  
  
". . . Ryou?" I asked.  
  
"They're all dead." He said. And that's when I notice blood all over his hands and clothes. "I came to late. He killed them all."  
  
I walked into the room, standing in front of him.  
  
"Ryou, what happened?" I asked, tears gathering in my eyes. "Who. . . . who did all this?"  
  
Ryou's eyes widened with fear and he took a step back, seeming to look though me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, fearing the worst.  
  
Then I heard it.  
  
A deep laugh.  
  
. . . . right behind me.  
  
I quickly turned around and gasped.  
  
Marik.  
  
He had blood all over his clothes and in his hair. But worst of all, he had that smile. That sadistic smile.  
  
I took a step back.  
  
"It-it was you!" I yelled pointing at him. "You killed them all!"  
  
He smirked. "All but one." He said.  
  
I turned and looked at Ryou, who looked like he was going to pass out any second.  
  
I stood in front of him. Marik was not going to kill him. The last friend I have left. . . .  
  
Thanks to him.  
  
He laughed, pointing the Millennium Rod at me, blood dripping off of it and staining the already crimson carpet.  
  
"You can not stop me, Malik. Yami tried to protect Yugi. Didn't work. It just delayed the inevitable. And you, my dear Hikari, are doing the exact same thing."  
  
Before I could blink, he pulled me away from Ryou and threw me at the wall.  
  
My head hitting the wall with such force, I was sure I it cracked.  
  
With my eyes squeezed shut in pain, I used the wall for support as I stood.  
  
Opening my eyes a crack, just in time to see Marik slash at Ryou's arms with the Rod.  
  
I tried to help, I tried to run and stop him. But my vision was blurry from when I was thrown. I couldn't help.  
  
All I could do was watch as Marik slit Ryou's thought, dark crimson spilling over the blade.  
  
"N-no. . . ." I gasped, falling over.  
  
Marik killed them all. Everyone I loved. All accept one. But I doubt he'd kill himself.  
  
Yugi, Ryou, and me where going to put together a band.  
  
Just the three of us. We had high hops. But now we can't.  
  
All this shit.  
  
I can't take it anymore!  
  
The band we were going to put together was my last hope.  
  
My last chance at living. . . . At finding something that I was good at.  
  
And HE had to ruin it all.  
  
HE destroyed my life.  
  
This is all HIS fault!  
  
I stood up shaking. My vision slightly better, I glared at him. Tears of pain running down my face.  
  
He walks up to me.  
  
Smirking  
  
Always mocking me. . . .  
  
"You bastard." I hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
He grabbed my arm, looking at it.  
  
All the scars.  
  
"And THESE!" He started as he stared at my cuts that run across my arm. "THESE, are beautiful aren't they Hikari? You did these yourself didn't you? I'm very proud of you." He smirked. "Let's add some more, shall we?" Lowering the Rod to my arm, he made a big gash, blood was everywhere.  
  
I screamed in pain.  
  
He laughed.  
  
****  
  
I sat up, breathing hard. Drenched in my own sweat.  
  
I looked around and noticed that I was in my room.  
  
I pulled up my long sleeved pajama shirt and checked my cuts.  
  
No big gash.  
  
I sighed and flopped back down.  
  
That's the 4th nightmare this week. That makes one every night.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
Get at least 2 more hours before I had to wake up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well! That's it for Chapter one! What do you think? Please Review!  
  
Note: I know that it seemed there was a little Ryou/Malik, but there isn't. I LOVE that paring but it isn't in this story. Gomen everybody!  
  
Papercut  
  
Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something in here's not right today.  
  
Why am I so uptight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  
I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed  
  
But I know just what it feels like  
  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
A face watches every time I lie  
  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
  
And watches everything  
  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is hearing me  
  
Right underneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
I know I've got a face in me  
  
Points out all my mistakes to me  
  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
  
I can't add up to what you can but  
  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
A face watches every time they lie  
  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
  
And watches everything  
  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is watching you too  
  
Right inside your skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
  
The face inside is right beneath your skin  
  
The sun goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin 


End file.
